Monster High:Project For Two
by Naruko88558855
Summary: After the Ghoul's find out that the new normie student, F/N L/N , is being bullied, they make a plan to help her make a friend...or maybe more?
1. Intro

ng new was hard win you came to monster high. Not only where you a mortal or how you learn from most of the monster around you, a normie is what you have been called sents you got to monster high. From what you have heard it was a insult, it hurt a little at first but you slowly learned to deal with the insults and the stares from the other students and go about your day in peace. Well some times you got confronted by some of the other more how you say,aggressive student?. But you easy got around them by using different routes to your classes.

But you did like it if you blocked out the bullys it was a nice place. You didn't know many of the monsters , really only the ones that messed with you. You know some by just seeing them around school and hearing there names around the classroom. You found your self in close proximity of your class mates more often than you would have hoped for. You also saved a few of them at times but where never seen during these times, like win you had save the boy 'Holt' From being smashed by a speaker at one of the school dances or the time you had saved the young princess 'Cleo' from falling down the stairs at school after she lost her footing going down them.

But you where never thanked at the end of it, but you didn't mind. In the end you just wanted to help the kids of monster high. But back to the moment, you had just walked well more like was pushed through the doors of monster high. You luckily made your way though the crowed without being pushed over and was able to get to your locker. You quickly got into your locker and grabbed your books for class.

Before you could get your last book from the top shelf of your locker someone behind you bummed into making you crash into your locker. You groaned in pain as you looked behind you trying to find out how had bumped you. You found no one making you sighed and frown. You got up and grabbed your book before slamming the locker shut and head towards your first class of the day. Well you where pretty good at your first class then most monsters where, your first class was Dead Languages. Most monsters found the class boring and hard not to mention the teacher to be mean and annoying, but to you it was one of the most interesting classes you have ever taken. Not to mention Mr.Rotter was really cool and nice to you.

He was really nice and after talking to him you found him to be vary funny.

As you walked to class you made a effort to take the back way after seeing Manny hanging out at the end of the hall way. You hated this, the way you had to exclude yourself from the other students of monster high. It made you sad that you could not have fun like the other monsters and with the other kids of the school. You frowned and let a tear good down you cheek as you walked down the hall not knowing that one nice green ghoul was watching from her locker.

Frankie Stein smile faded as she looked down the hall and spotted Y/N walking her way, she smiled and waved at the girl but only got a small glimpse of her face that was in a sad pout and she could swear she could see a tear run down her cheek as a sob left her chest. Frankie frowned before turning to her group of ghoul friends that stud behind her. " I can't stand to see poor Y/N be sad like this all the time. Monster high is a place to get along and be happy with one another, not sad and depressed all the time!"

Lagoona piped in saying " Yeah mate I don't know why Ghouls have to pick on her, it's just not right." She crossed her arms with whine. Draculaura bounced around saying " Yeah! She is so adorable how can they be so mean to her all the time!" She ended with one last bounce and a cute little pout. Everyone agreed that the way the monsters where treating Y/N was wrong. Even Cleo, with a small blush spoke up saying " She is the most prettiest normie I have ever seen, not that she is better then me, uh!" She turned crossing her arms.

Just as Cleo said that, a light bulb popped up in Frankie's head. Frankie jumped in excitement saying " I know what we can do! come on guys I have a plan..." All of the female Ghoul's huddled together to hear Frankie's plan.

You had finely made it to Dead Languages and was happy to find a empty seat in the back. You would love to sit in the front but you didn't want to be messed with during class by the other students. You sat down at the desk and sat your stuff down beside your desk and got out your notebook and a pen for notes. The bell rang and monsters piled into the classroom making you wince at the sound of yelling and laughter of the kids coming in.

Before the class started Mr.Rotter gave a small wink at you as the two of you made eye contact. You smiled and waved back making the old ghoul smile, but like always the bell rang and the smile faded into a frown that made wrinkles appear on his face. For a moment you felt happy but like always someone had to mess it up, as you looked down at the stage someone balled up a piece of paper and chucked it at your head making it hit you straight in the forehead. You looked down at the paper that was balled up now on your desk, you slowly unravelled it only to find the words " Normie's are fithy! Get out of our school loser!"

Your eyes welled up with tears that where about to spill out of your eyes but before they could spill down your cheeks Mr.Rotter started to talk. " OK today class we will be starting a new class project, it's a bit different but I feel like it will help the class know more about our history. For this project you will be put it groups of two. Lest start off with-" You started to panic for a moment, almost ever in this class didn't like you, what if you got someone that picked on you all the time?. You tryed your best to stay calm, you stuffed the paper with the words on it into your notebook and tryed your best to stay calm and listen to Mr.Rotter.

After a few minutes just about everyone had been paired up with someone. You where relived for the moment thinking maybe he had forgot about you and you would just have to do the project yourself. But all good things have to come to a end at some point.

Mr.Rotter spoke up as he pointed his pen that he had been tapping on his chin, he said " Oh and let's see miss. L/N, let's put you with-" You held your breath before he moved his pen to point at...


	2. Jackson Jekyll

he said " Oh and let's see miss. L/N, let's put you with-" You held your breath before he moved his pen to point at...

A some what tall skinny boy with dark hair and glasses, heseemed to be fidgeting in his seat that was a row or two down from you. The boy jolted a bit out of his seat as the professor pointed at him. He quickly adjusted his glasses and looked at Mr.Rotter who continued you say " Mister Jackson will be your partner for this project, knowing the two of you it should be quite easy for the two of you to get done inno time." He walked back to his desk to grade papers.

The boy, who you know now was Jackson, gathered his things and slowly walked up the steps to your row. He quietly sat down next to you before rubbing the back of his head, with a small dust of red painted his cheeks he said " I'm Jackson, Jackson Jekyll I'm a normie to.." his voice seemed to drop a bit at the last part of the sentence. Your ears perked up and your eyes widened at this. He was a normie to? How did you not know about him before? You had never seen any other Normie's at monster high beside yourself. You shyly voiced in " R-really? I never know there was a another human at this school besides me...Definitely not a boy at that.." You looked down at your desk as you said the last part, a bit embarrassed about it. Jackson seemed to be taken aback for a moment because his eyes widened and his jaw dropped a bit before his face heated up on how shyly you replied. He quickly shot back a bit more nervously " Oh no its ok! I mean I didn't know that we had a girl human at school so it's cool. I mean I know how you feel.." you looked up at him and gave a small smile.

He seemed to calm down at your smile and he even smiled back. You said " Oh sorry I didn't even tell you my name it's F/N L/N " Jackson stopped a moment toprocess your name in his mind for a few moments. " F/N...? I like it, it suits you." You giggled after that making him raise a eyebrow. After a minute or two of giggling you reply saying " Never had anyone tell me that before, most people just tell me it's to much of a normie name, to Bland." Almost to quickly he shot back " No way! Your name is super cute. It's like it was made just for you!" You blushed and his face tuned at least 5 shades redder. He was trying to say you where cute, how sweet.

You pulled out your notebook book and said " Well all of that aside, we better start working on this project, it doesn't look so hard." Jackson snapped out of his embarrassment and nobbed his head as he reached into his book bag and pulled out his text book and notebook. He quickly got to the page that the two of you would need to use and started to explain what the project was about. The two of you spent the rest of the class working on your project and taking about random things.

Times skip because I can--

By the time the bell rang you and Jackson had almost finished your whole project. As the bell rang most of the other students groaned aftenot even getting half of there projects done make you and Jackson laugh. You two quickly packed your things up and headed out of the room. You looked over to Jackson saying " Thanks so much for all the help Jackson! Your so nice to help me." Jackson just adjusted his glasses before saying " Well I just tryed the best that I could, see you later." He walked out of the door and into the crowed hall way.

You slowly looked at of the hall way before you slung your book bag over your shoulder. Something heavy and hard fell from your book bag making you jump before looking down at what you had dropped. You reached down to grab a large text book that had fallen to the ground. You noticed right off the bat that it was not your text book. You opened it and looked inside to try and find who's it was. You quickly found the neat handwriting that was scribbled inside that read ' Jackson Jekyll '. You slammed the book shut and looked out the door to see if you could still see the boy. With no luck you sighed, we'll you where just going to have to find him at lunch. You shoved the book back into your bag and walked into the crowed hall of monster high. You didn't see a giggling Frankie at the end of the hall clapping to herself as she watched you walk down the opposite end of the hall way.


	3. Cleo De Nile

he said " Oh and let's see miss. L/N, let's put you with-" You held your breath before he moved his pen to point at...

The tip of his pen pointed straight at a girl who looked to be talking to a zombie who had on a pair of cherry red glasses. The ghoul was wrapped in stylish, almost gold bandages that covered her natural dark tanned skin. She had long dark brown hair with high lights of black and yellow and big light almost frost blue eyes. She was still talking to the other ghoul and didn't seem to see the professor pointing at her.

Mr.Rotter almost growled as he spoke up a little louder then he would usually talk " Well Miss Denali should be a good partner for you, mabe you can actually get her to learn something rather then just copy off of Miss.Yelps, Good luck Miss.L/N. " He walked back to his desk to grade what looked like a large stack of papers pilled on top of this desk.

The girl, who had seemed to finally look up, looks d up at you for me her desk and seemed to roll her eyes at you. She let out a loud " In my rah get down hear already!" You jumped at her loud almost shriking voice. You quickly got up and and shoved your notebook and papers into your book bag before heading down the steps to her desk. You held your text book tightly to your chest and gripped even harder as you got closer to her, she had gone back to talking to the zombie girl she was talking to before. You sucked in a deep breath before you got to close to her.

Quickly you slipped into the seat next to her and sat your book down on the desk in front of you. The girl didn't notice you until zombie girl gaveshort moansignaling you were there as she pointed at you and the other girl turned to face you. She gave a short sigh before saying "Finally you made it down here, I don't know what it is about people like you mabe it has something to do with you being a normie or something right Ghoulla?" She turned her head back to the girl zombie now known as Ghoulla.

You hung your head and bit, great now you where going to have to deal with Cleo's comments. It really didn't hurt after already hearing comments like that everyday but still it hurt a little to know you where going to have to work with someone that probably doesn't like Normie's. Ghoulla moaned outa angry but sad moan and pointed at you. Cleo's head shot back around looking at with wide blue eyes. She almost seemed to scramble to say " Oh I mean, it's not like there is anything wrong with Normie's or anything! I just mean Jackson is kinda slow and you are a bit slow at walking to...Sorry" You blinked realising that she didn't mean what she had said before.

Cleo was nice, when she wanted to be. You gave a small nod, it wasn't really her fault for her comment. Most older monsters held gauges against humans and in a lot of situations the garages where handed down to there children. It wasn't her fault that monsters made really mean rumors that made there way around the school.

You sighed looked up back at the mummy girl who had been staring at you the whole time you had been daydreaming. Your face felt like it was ten time hotter as she smirked at your reaction. You swallowed the lump in your throat as you spoke up by saying " I-its ok.. M-more names F/N L/N but you can just c-c-call m-me F/N." She gave a small grin making you even more embarrassed at the situation.

Setting your books down and pulling out your note book you turned out of her saying " Well if you w-want we can s-start on are project if you would like?" You tryed your best to be brave but failed miserable as she let out a loud laugh. You tryed to cover your face, your ones small blush that had died down was now full blown covering your face a dark red. She seemed to find it funny how shy you where. She smiled at how you twister in your seat from shyness.

Maybe Normie's weren't all so stuck up like her father and sister had said. Just looking at you made her think different about what they said. The way the other girls cheeks heated up just from her looking at her made her want to giggle and blush herself, but a De Nile could never show emotions like that. She would have to find a way to show the other girl how she felt. She looked at the girl saying " OK let's get started, mabe you could help me and Ghoulla? I'm not vary good at this kind of thing and nether is Ghoulla, right Ghoulla? " She turned her head towards the zombie Ghoul.

Ghoulla moaned out, trying to deny what Cleo said but before she could Cleo kicked her leg under the desk warning her to not say that she know what to do for the project. She got the hint and moved out a no making Cleo grin and turn back to F/N. F/N Blushed a slight pink before nodding and say with a bit more confidence " Sure I would love to help you two! I am pretty good at Dead Language's. I'm sorry for not talking alot..I'm just a little shy and it's hard for me to talk to other Ghouls. I am really not trying to be rude to anyone I'm just so shy."

Cleo just nodded, understanding what you where saying. Just from talking to your for a little while she could tell you where shy but she would not change a thing about you. She found the shyness to be one of your most adorable traits so far. Y/N smiled at her making her heat skip a beat for a moment. The three of you started to get to work on your project hopeing to get some of it done before the bell rang.

Time skip, like I said because I can--

The three of you worked on the project until the bell rang. Most of the kids jumped up and ran out of the room trying to get to class. You quickly got your things and packed up to leave, you where a little said that you Cleo and Ghoulla could not get alot of your project done but it would have to do for now. As you got up to leave someone tapped you on the shoulder making you jump and look behind you only to find Cleo with her arms crossed and Ghoulla behind her carrying Cleo's books. Cleo looked at you and said " So being as we didn't finish are project why don't you meet me at lunch, we can sit together with some of my ghoul friends, I know that they would be dieing to meet you."

You blushed and looked down at your feet for a moment. What if Cleo's friends didn't like you? Or they didn't like Normie's? All those things ran though your head making you wiggle a bit. Cleo noticed your nerves movement and said " Don't worry about they. They the best ghoul friends you could ever have and if they mess with you I can just make them poof away, I can do that you know." You looked up at her, she gave you a small smile trying to make you feel better. Before you could say anying Cleo was already walking away saying " I'll take that as a yes, meet me in the lunch room, I'll be waiting for you." She left with Ghoulla moaning behind her as she dragged her self out of the door still holding Cleo's books.

You stared at the door for a few moments. Why did Cleo want to hang out with you? Yeah she was nice some times but she was a princess so why would she want to hang out with you? A shy stuttering Normie? You where just going to have to find out at lunch.


	4. Invisi Billy

He said " Oh and let's see miss. L/N, let's put you with-" You held your breath before he moved his pen to point at...

A empty seat? You stacked the back of your head as you looked back at Mr.Rotter wondering who he was talking about. Mr.Rotter himself seemed to be taken aback as he found the seat he was pointing at empty. He scoffed as he rolled his eyes saying " Well it looks like Invisi Billy has disappeared again. It's just like him to just 'disappear ' in the middle of class. Don't worry Miss.L/N he will be back, he always seems to find his way back." He turned around and walked back to his desk to grade paper's .

You looked around for a few minutes wondering if the monster that was suppose to be your partner really was going to come back. Most of these monsters just skipped class and didn't come back and would just find someone else to get notes from after class or not even care. Great, knowing your luck you would get that mid and end up getting no help and end up doing it all yourself. You slumped back into your seat and closed your eyes trying to get a moment of rest.

But before you could even get a moment to sleep a quite thud made you peak a eye open to look over at where the noise came from. As soon as you did you nearly screamed. A boy with blue skin was right next to you looking right at you, so close that your foreheads where almost touching. You jolted back in your seat almost making the chair you where sitting in fall back, but the boy grabbed the back of your chair and helped balance it for you. You sighed, that would have hurt.

He chuckled at your face making you flinch and look down with a deep blush on your cheeks. He said backing up a little so he was out of your face " Sorry if I scared you a little, I tend to do that alot with the whole invisible thing. " showing off a bit he let his legs disappear and walked around your desk so he could sit in the seat next to you. Well more like siton the desk itself. The blush on your face died a little as you looked over at him saying " T-Thats That's cool...Is that w-why they call you Invisi B-Billy?" You turned your head and bit at the boy.

He blushed a little himself and pulled his beanie down a bit more over his head saying "Yeah pretty much, it's really annoying if you don't know how to use it right. If I had to tell the truth I wish I could just give my powers to someone else." His last statement sounded almost depressed.

Shrugging your shoulders you said " It must be hard to control it. I would be happy to take your power of your hands of you want! " you have a slight laugh at the end. The boy slid off the desk and into the seat next to you and set his feet up on the desk. With a eyebrow raised he responded " Why would you want it? It's not like you need it for any reason. You seem like a nice person as it is, and your not ugly if I do say so myself. " He scratched at his now burning blue cheek as he looked at you. You blinked a few times before saying "Uh I'm a normie, monsters don't like normie's. Blending in with the monster crowed would be great. Not being messed with and all."

Rubbing his arm he looked away saying "Yeah, I did, but I don't really seem to get the big deal. Your human so what, it's not like it effects anyone. Your fine the way you are." You where a bit taken aback by the blue boys words. Most monsters at monster high wouldn't give you a second thought when it came to you being human. It made you feel a bit better knowing that some one wasn't going to call you out for being a human.

You smiled a bit looking at the boy saying " Well thanks, good to know that at least one person at this school won't bother me for being human. " He grin back at the statement and gave a small laugh. He strung his feet up higher on the desk that he had his legs on, he placed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes saying " yep, so any way you want to start on this project or what ever? We still have some time to work on this thing. " your eyes rolled at his chilled out voice saying " Well I guess we still do so let's get started then? " turning back to the work at hand the two of you started on the project. Billy giving you information as he slumped back in his chair.

Time skip

The bell rang making the two of you almost fall out of your chairs. You packed all of your stuff up and put it away in your bag before getting up and heading to the door. Monsters from the class poured out of the room shoving you back into the room, Billy was right behind you legs ones again invisible and floating off the ground. Sighing you looked back a the boy, he rolled his eyes before saying "Guess we just have to wait then." You raised a brow saying " Well I do but can't you just like to though the wall or what ever? " he said back shrugging " I would rather just wait it out with you, don't want you getting runned over or anything now would we? " "Sure let's just say that." .

After about two minutes the door way had cleared and the two of you where finale able to leave the class room. You where about to head down the hall when someone grabbed your shoulder making you turn around to face the person, it was Invisi Billy. He scratched at his cheek which had turned a deeper blue on his already lite blue skin. He gave a light cough before saying " So, if you want during lunch you could swing by the drama club and have lunch? I mean only if you want to that is. I have to go! " He turned the other way and ran down the opposite hall way and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

All you could think about was how cute the blue skinned boy was. Well you would just have to wait until lunch to go find him.


End file.
